Here Without You
by Dani Potter
Summary: Ele errou no passado e agora, o presente é uma tortura que poderá acabar de qualquer maneira...


**Here Without You **

**N/A.:** Uma song com uma música linda e final inevitável pq eu praticamente 'vi' o final! Ah sim e talvez tenha coisas confusas nessa song, mas que serão explicadas na continuação! Dedico essa song a Drikita! Bjos

_**Cem dias envelheceram-me desde a última vez que eu vi seu lindo**_

_**rosto**_

_**Mil mentiras tornaram-me mais frio e eu não creio que posso olhar com**_

**_os__ mesmos olhos_**

_**E todas as milhas que separam**_

_**Elas desaparecem agora quando eu estou sonhando com seu rosto.**_

"_Em uma estranha casa, completamente suja, velha e destruída, encontravam-se dois jovens. Eles encontravam-se exaltados, gritavam, brigavam, choravam, mas de nada parecia adiantar essa exaltação, por mais que nenhum dos dois quisesse admitir, eles nunca mais poderiam se entender - a confiança, a amizade, o amor, tudo fora quebrado e não poderia ser restaurado.___

_"Você não vê, não é? Você não é capaz de perceber a burrada que fez, Harry? VOCÊ ME TRAIU! Você... você foi falso... como eu pude... meu Deus... COMO EU PUDE?! – gritou, olhando para ele com nojo - Você não tem escrúpulos, você sempre foi falso...como você consegue ser tão cínico e tão manipulador...tão..."_

_"Eu não sou cínico e muito menos manipulador, Hermione, e você sabe muito bem disso! Você sempre, sempre - fez questão de ressaltar-, foi a primeira a dizer que eu era " transparente feito água", que não tinha como eu deixar passar desapercebidos meus sentimentos, fosse gritando, fosse calado, conversando, olhando, fosse de qualquer jeito, eu sempre passava meus sentimentos e...e agora...agora, você me diz isso, que eu sou assim...eu juro Hermione, eu não te entendo..."_

_"Você tem a coragem de me dizer isso depois de tudo?..."_

_ Ele suspirou cansado e se atirou em uma poltrona velha e rasgada - "Tudo o quê, Hermione? Por favor, me diga, eu não sei do que você está falando... eu não sei... eu simplesmente, não sei..."_****

_ O olhar dela vagava pela casa. Lembranças tão antigas existiam ali, lembranças suas, lembranças de conhecidos... Aquela velha casa fora palco de tantas coisas para ela que, por mais acabada que fosse, não diminuía a sensação de proteção que lhe trazia. Ali ela amara, odiara, brigara, fora inconseqüente, mas pela primeira vez, ela sofria ali...Tudo aquilo, as lembranças, os momentos, a situação atual, eram um martírio, faziam-na querer ir embora para sempre, esquecer da vida que passara até aquele momento, recomeçar do zero e, por mais doloroso que isso fosse, ela teria que encarar. Era a hora de ir embora e de apagar o passado junto com ele._

_"Harry...?"_

_Ele a ouviu chamá-lo, e olhou. Pela primeira vez naquela noite os olhos dela não demonstravam nojo, demonstravam tristeza, melancolia e medo. Isso o fez perceber o que aconteceria a seguir, por mais que quisesse negar._

_"Não... por favor, não diga... não diga, Hermione..." - ele disse, levantando e ficando de costas para ela._

_"Harry... entenda... por favor, entenda... não dá, não existe saída... juntos nós só vamos sofrer... não existe mais nada entre nós... mais nada..."_

_"NÃO! - berrou se apoiando e dando um soco na parede - Não diga isso... nós somos amigos, nos amamos... por favor, me diga que isso ainda existe entre nós... me diga que ainda pode existir... por favor... – pediu completamente desolado"_

_"Eu queria, mas não dá... você sabe que não... Adeus, Harry..." - disse chorando e saiu pela porta. Deixando Harry ali dentro, chorando e completamente sem esperanças."_

Harry acordou suando, assustado. Sonhara com aquele dia novamente. Lembrava de cada detalhe, lembrava como se fosse hoje dela, do seu olhar, sua boca, seu corpo...Lembrava de tudo, mesmo que aquilo tivesse acontecido anos atrás.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela olhar a rua. O movimento continuava o mesmo: as ruas agitadas como sempre acontecia no centro de Londres, jovens passeando altas horas da madrugada, rindo e se divertindo. Ele se sentia distante daquelas pessoas, daquela juventude. Tinha somente 34 anos, não era velho, mas não tinha mais o espírito jovem, a sua aparência era de cansaço, o que o fazia parecer bem mais velho do que realmente era. Harry havia "apagado". Desde aquela conversa na casa dos gritos com Hermione, onde a vira pela última vez, ele simplesmente apagou. Não adiantou de nada o que seus amigos tentaram fazer para ele voltar a ser o mesmo, ele se tornara alguém amargo, distante e frio. Ele mentia para esconder o que sentia, ele enganava os outros, enganava a si mesmo...e isso o deixou na solidão...

_**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby,**_

_**Mas você continua em minha solitária mente**_

_**Eu penso em você, baby, e sonho com você todo o tempo.**_

_**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby**_

_**Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos**_

_**E hoje à noite somos só você e eu.**_

Harry caminhava solitário pelas ruas de Londres. Tanta coisa mudara na sua vida. Não existia mais a cobrança em cima dele para ser "o homem perfeito", não havia mais a badalação de antes, e ele se sentia grato por isso.

Na verdade, tudo tem um preço, e o que ele pagara para ser somente mais um homem comum era esse: viver sem ela.

Na verdade, ele não saberia dizer ao certo onde tudo havia começado. Ou seria onde tudo havia terminado? Ele não saberia. Tudo fora confuso. O que acontecera foi que haviam armado para cima dele e de Hermione. Numa noite fizeram com que ele bebesse demais e fizeram parecer como se ele tivesse traído Hermione. Isso arruinara tudo. Perdera Hermione. Perdera a amizade dela, seu amor, consideração, tudo. A relação deles fora destruída para sempre.

_**As milhas só continuaram passando**_

_**Enquanto as pessoas deixam seus modos de dizer ol**_

_**Eu ouvi que essa vida é super estimada**_

_**Mas eu espero que melhore conforme nós seguirmos...**_

Seguir em frente para ele não era nada fácil. Na verdade, ele se arrastara. Tudo que fizera fora para somente sobreviver, embora não visse mais razão disso. Nada mais lhe fazia sentido. Perdera seu amor. Sentia-se acabado. Acabara consigo mesmo. Entregara-se quando a deixou partir. Foi levado por impulsos impensados. Deixou-se viver como uma pessoa rancorosa e não como um jovem alegre, corajoso, e vivo que era. Agora olhando para trás ele vira a burrada que fizera. Só que o tempo não volta, e ele esperava que viesse a melhorar, ele tentaria melhorar...

_**Tudo que eu sei, e pra qualquer lugar que eu vou**_

_**Isso se torna difícil, mas eu não vou tirar de mim o meu amor**_

_**E quando o último cair,**_

_**Quando estiver tudo dito e feito**_

_**Isso se torna difícil, mas eu não vou tirar de mim o meu amor..oh**_

**_oh__ wooooo oh..._**

Tudo poderia estar acabado, mas ele não deixaria morrer justo aquilo que o trouxera de volta. O seu amor por ela.

Pensara muito no que poderia fazer para voltar a ser feliz, mas não havia muitas possibilidades, ele viu que talvez fosse melhor desistir...Só uma coisa permaneceria viva, uma coisa ele se negava a 'matar'. O amor por ela, aquele sentimento que ainda era forte, reconfortante, quente e arrebatador...poderia ser difícil acabar com tudo com esse sentimento fervendo dentro dele, mas ele não desistiria dele, não, isso não...

_**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby,**_

_**Mas você continua em minha solitária mente**_

_**Eu penso em você, baby, e sonho com você todo o tempo.**_

_**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby**_

_**Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos**_

_**E hoje noite somos só você e eu**_

Harry olhou uma última vez para a lua pálida e cheia que enchia o alto daquele penhasco com sua pequena luz. Respirando fundo, ele olhou para a o porta-retrato que trouxera junto consigo, onde exibia uma foto dele e de Hermione felizes e apaixonados. Fora tão bom, mas acabara, eles haviam destruído...Fechou os olhos com força, para abri-los com determinação, e então cantou sussurrando:

_**"Eu estou aqui sem você, baby,**_

_**Mas você continua em minha solitária mente**_

_**Eu penso em você, baby, e sonho com você todo o tempo.**_

_**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby**_

_**Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos**_

_**E hoje à noite somos só você e eu"**_

Harry Potter nunca mais seria visto. Formariam-se vários boatos de o que acontecera com o "menino que sobreviveu", mas nada chegaria à verdade. Ela sonharia com aquilo para todo o sempre: o homem de sua vida. Aquele de olhos imensamente verdes e cabelos negros rebeldes, chorando e entoando uma música, para em seguida se atirar sob testemunho da lua no mar. Se aconteceu de verdade ela nunca poderia saber, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, onde quer que ele estivesse, ele manteria aquele amor deles vivo...


End file.
